


All Pushing Along.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Light the Sky - KHR Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: "Shh," Yamamoto whispers, a smile that shines even in the dark, and Tsuna doesn't have enough time to ask why did he shush him.





	

"Shh," Yamamoto whispers, a smile that shines even in the dark, and Tsuna doesn't have enough time to ask why did he shush him before Yamamoto is moving as if he was completely liquid, putting the popcorn down and kneeling between his legs and working open his belt and jeans and does he know they are in public?!

"Relax, Tsuna," Yamamoto whispers again in a low, low voice that shouldn't make him shiver like that but dammit, he's a teenager and Yamamoto is practically breathing against his crotch, and somehow his body seems to think that that is more important than the fact that they could be caught and thrown away and who knows how else and ohgod that's Yamamoto's mouth and his tongue over his navel...

Tsuna gasps and then tries to swallow it, puts both of his hands against his mouth when Yamamoto pulls his boxers down, and he's already half hard even before Yamamoto licks his lips and takes him in his mouth.

Tsuna bites hard on his hands and he does the best to stop the whine in his throat as he feels Yamamoto's tongue against the head of his cock, at the soft purr he hears Yamamoto makes, at the way his eyes are still open and looking at him, even at the way Yamamoto's mouth looks stretched with his cock.

He comes embarrassingly fast, barely managing to curl a hand on Yamamoto's nape to warn him, but he just hums as if to say 'ahaha! it's okay, Tsuna!' soe Tsuna spills in Yamamoto's mouth, biting back the moan, feeling his toes curling inside his tennis, and a slight feeling of arousal spikes through him again when he sees Yamamoto swallow.

"Oi, Tsuna," Yamamoto whispers, and if they weren't in the teather Tsuna wouldn't, perhaps, hesitate, but as it is he just grabs some of the napkins before he slides down too Yamamoto's lap, working open Yamamoto's own jeans and taking out his cock so that he can jerk him off, Yamamoto's arm wrapped around his waist, Yamamoto smiling against his neck before he tenses for a moment, then sighing as he comes.

They don't wait for the movie to end, though, because Tsuna is convinced that someone would know, and he's blushing and embarrassed and Yamamoto just laughs.

"It's no big deal!" Yamamoto says before he draps his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "We can always see the movie again."


End file.
